


Fluffy Once More With Feeling

by Hils



Series: The Fluffy Files [27]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-29
Updated: 2001-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

Scene opens in the graveyard, night. Buffy walks along, looking around. Suddenly she begins to sing!

BUFFY:  
Every single night, the same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight.  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.

A vampire appears from behind a gravestone, rushes at Buffy. She spins him around, continues singing.

BUFFY:  
I've been making shows of [punch] trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows [kick, grabs vampire and throws him behind her]  
That I've been going through the motions  
Walking through the part.

Buffy pulls a stake from her jacket pocket. The vamp attacks her from behind and she stakes him without looking back.

BUFFY: Nothing seems to penetrate my heart.

She resumes walking and singing.

BUFFY:  
I was always brave, and kind of righteous.  
Now I find I'm wavering.

We see two vampires and a demon gathered near a tree. There's a person tied to the tree. The vampires see Buffy and attack.

BUFFY:  
Crawl out of your grave, you'll find this fight just [punches a vampire]  
Doesn't mean a thing. [punches second vamp]  
VAMP 1:  
She ain't got that swing.

The vamp punches Buffy and she goes down. A sword is stuck in the ground beside her. She lies there on her back. Sound of crickets chirping.

BUFFY: Thanks for noticing.

She continues lying there as the two vamps and the demon begin to do a dance.

VAMPS AND DEMON:  
She does pretty well with fiends from hell  
But lately we can tell [Buffy gets up and grabs the sword]  
That she's just going through the motions  
DEMON:  
Going through the motions.

Buffy pulls Vamp 1 away, cuts off his head with the sword.

VAMP 2: Faking it somehow. [Buffy pushes him aside, stabs the demon]  
DEMON: She's not even half the girl she- [looks down at his wound] ow.

The demon falls over. Buffy continues walking, holding the sword.

BUFFY:  
Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavour?

She uses the sword to cut the ropes that are tying the person to a tree. The person comes around the tree trunk and we see it's a very good-looking man.

HANDSOME GUY:  
How can I repay-  
BUFFY:  
Whatever.

She turns away, tosses the sword aside and continues walking.

BUFFY:  
I don't want to beeeeee...  
[walks up onto a raised platform ringed by statues, stops]  
Going through the motions  
Losing all my drive.  
I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to be-

Vamp 2 attacks her and she stakes him. He explodes into dust which forms an artful cloud, obscuring Buffy from view, then clears as she sings the final word.

BUFFY: Aliiiiiive.

As the final note of the song fades there is the sound of a lone pair of hands clapping. From her perch on the platform Buffy looks around and grimaces as Spike appears, looking very amused.

SPIKE: Well, if I'd known this cemetery provided live entertainment I'd have come by more often.

Embarrassed Buffy jumps down and brushes herself off, trying hard to occupy herself with not looking at him.

BUFFY: Must be a spell or something. I don't know what happened.

She looks up suddenly, her eyes narrowed and accusing. Spike doesn't miss this.

SPIKE: What? You think I had something to do with this? Sorry, luv, but getting you to sing your heart out really isn't at the top of my agenda.

BUFFY [desperate to get away now]: Whatever, I have to go. I need to see if this spell is just affecting me or everyone else too.

As she turns to leave Spike catches hold of her arms and gently pulls her back to face him.

SPIKE: What you were singing about. Is that how you really feel?

He's looking at her so intently and with such compassion and love that Buffy finds herself nodding before she even realises it. Spike looks as though he's about to pull her into his arms and hug her but doesn't.

SPIKE: Buffy, I know this is hard for you. I just....I just want you to know that I'm here if you need anything.

Buffy's face softens a little, clearly appreciating the fact that he really does care about her.

BUFFY [softly]: I know.

With a small smile she turns and leaves. Spike watches her go; a look of sadness on her face, wishing there was more he could do to help her deal with this

* * *

The next day. Buffy, Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya are sat around at the Magic Box discussing what has happened.

XANDER: It was the grossest thing I've ever seen. One minute we were fixing the roof of this house, the next thing the boys are singling and dancing. I don't think I'm ever going to get over the sight of all that jiggling flab

ANYA [petting his arm gently]: Don't worry honey, I promise not to do that dance you like next time we have sex. You'll soon get over the flab

WILLOW [trying not to laugh at Xander's embarrassment]: I wonder what's causing it. There's something not right about a bunch of students singing about Psych theory.

TARA: Although, it was kinda funny when Mike climbed on his desk and started swinging his tie about over his head.

BUFFY [all business]: We need to figure out what's going on. Something must be making everyone act like this.

GILES:  
I've got a theory  
That it's a demon  
A dancing demon!  
No, something isn't right there.

WILLOW:  
I've got a theory  
Some kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. [Tara doing "jazz hands"]

XANDER:  
I've got a theory we should work this out.

ANYA/TARA/WILLOW/XANDER:  
It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?

XANDER: [jumps up]  
It could be witches!  
Some evil witches! [sees Willow's and Tara's expressions]  
Which is ridiculous, 'cause witches they were persecuted,  
Wicca good and love the earth and woman power  
and I'll be over here. [sits]

ANYA: I've got a theory! It could be bunnies!

Silence. The others just stare at her. Sound of crickets chirping.

TARA: I've got a-

Suddenly the tune changes to a frantic hard-rock beat with electric guitar and a roving spotlight that waves crazily over Anya.

ANYA: (shrieking a la Alanis Morissette)  
Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!  
They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
[playing air guitar]  
Bunnies!  
Bunnies!  
It must be bunnies!

Fireworks go off all around her, then the smoke clears away. The others continue simply staring.

ANYA: (back to original melody)  
Or maybe midgets.

WILLOW: (quickly sits down beside Giles and opens a book)  
I've got a theory we should work this fast.

WILLOW/GILES:  
Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed.

Giles gets up, starts to climb the stairs to the loft.

BUFFY: I've got a theory. It doesn't matter.

Giles pauses, turns back. Everyone looks at Buffy.

BUFFY:  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse?  
We've all been there.  
The same old trips  
Why should we care?

ALL EXCEPT GILES:  
What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute.

Buffy looks at Giles throughout this. He watches her too and finally joins in.

ALL:  
We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die

BUFFY:  
Hey, I've died twice.

Giles smiles, comes down off the ladder.

ALL: What can't we face if we're together?

GILES: (descant) What can't we face...

ALL: What's in this place that we can't weather?

GILES: ...if we're together...

ALL: There's nothing we can't face.

ANYA: (sits) Except for bunnies.

They all sigh as they begin to realise how annoying this whole singing thing is starting to get.

GILES: Maybe you should talk to Spike, see if he knows anything. If it is a demon or something similar the chances are he'll have got word of it.

Buffy nods uncertainly, not sure if she wants to see him again or not, especially if there's a chance she might start singing about her feelings again.

The others are busy chattering about the singing and don't notice her discomfort.

* * *

Night. Buffy is roaming through the cemetery just as she did the night before. This time, however, there is no singing. She sees Spike's crypt up ahead and slows down. She's really not sure if she wants to go in or not. Finally she comes to a stop but a voice behind her makes her jump.

SPIKE: We have to stop meeting like this.

Slowly Buffy turns, clearly willing herself not to start singing.

BUFFY: I need information.

SPIKE: Figured as much.

BUFFY: You know what's causing everyone to make with the singing and dancing?

Spike shakes his head and for once Buffy is inclined to believe him. She perches on one of the gravestone.

BUFFY: I've got to figure out what's causing this and stop it before-

She stops, not wanting to finish her sentence. Spike knows exactly what she's going to say though.

SPIKE: Before someone finds out what you've been trying to keep from your mates?

Buffy can't bring herself to look at him. The truth hurts. But she nods.

BUFFY: They're all so happy that I'm back and that they 'saved me'. I can't tell them

Spike doesn't entirely agree with Buffy not telling her friends, but he keeps quiet. He and Buffy have come a long way since she was brought back and he's not going to drive her away again. Whatever she wants he'll give.

SPIKE: I'll make some enquiries, see if I can find out what's going on.

BUFFY: Thanks.

SPIKE: So...you want to come back to my crypt for a bit? I've got some of that whisky left.

BUFFY [grimacing]: I think I'm done drinking for pretty much ever.

Spike's face falls which Buffy notices.

BUFFY: But we can hang for a bit. Truth is I don't really want to be around the others until the singing has stopped.

Spike smiles.

SPIKE: Well, we can go look into this singing matter together if you want.

BUFFY [smiling]: Ok, that sounds good.

The two of them head back towards the cemetery gate. Buffy makes conversation as they walk, her inhibitions about singing in front of him gone.

BUFFY: So, have you been doing any singing yourself?

SPIKE: No, seems I'm immune or something. A bloody relief too, kind of ruins the big bad image if you're prancing around and singing like a poof.

Buffy smiles, amused that Spike is still trying to retain his image even though she knows he's about as bad as a kitten these days.

Suddenly Spike stops and turns back to face her. Buffy looks a little surprised.

BUFFY: What is it?

SPIKE [also looking a little surprised]: It don't know, it's just-

Suddenly to both of their surprise he begins to sing.

SPIKE:  
My gift is my song and this one’s for you  
And you can tell everybody that this is your song  
It maybe quite simple but now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words, how wonderful life is  
Now you’re in the world

[Spike jumps on top of one of the lower crypts and sits down, his legs dangling over the edge]

SPIKE:  
I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss  
Well some of these verses well they, they got me quite cross  
But the moon's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on.

[Buffy is looking quite startled and watches as he jumps down again and moves back over to her]

SPIKE:  
So excuse my forgetting, but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is - what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

[Buffy can't help but smile at this, it's not very often a girl gets serenaded]

SPIKE:  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simply but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words

SPIKE:  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

As the song ends Spike sees Buffy staring at him and groans.

SPIKE: Oh, bloody hell.

BUFFY [amused]: Immune, huh?

Spike is mortified that he has declared his love to Buffy in song.

SPIKE: Well, there goes the last of my self-respect.

BUFFY: Did you really mean it? I make you that happy?

SPIKE [serious]: More

Buffy doesn't know what to say to that. She's never really realised the depth of Spike's feelings before.

BUFFY: We should go.

Spike nods, both of them now clearly uncomfortable. They leave the cemetery in silence.

* * *

It's a few hours later and Buffy and Spike are walking through town back towards her house.

BUFFY: Well, that was a waste of time.

SPIKE: Yeah, if we could get anyone to stop singing for more than five minutes we might have been able to find something out.

They pass the Magic Box and Buffy notices a dull light shining from inside.

BUFFY: That's weird, someone is working late.

She walks over to the door and notices that one of the panes of glass has been smashed. Someone has broken into the shop. She motions to Spike who comes over and sees the glass.

BUFFY [whispering]: I'm going in.

Spike nods and follows her as they head into the shop as quietly as they can.

It's dark inside and all Buffy and Spike can make out are the outlines of four figures carrying flashlights. She charges forward, tacking one of them to the ground. Spike stays back. He can't tell if they're human or not. However, all four of the intruders soon pile on top of Buffy and there are too many for her to fight.

BUFFY: Spike!!

Without another word he runs forward and pulls two of them away. There is no pain, clearly they aren't human. He begins to fight while Buffy deal with her two foes. The fight continues for a while but finally the intruders retreat, leaving Buffy and Spike alone. Buffy flips the light on so they can check for damage. It's not too bad, some drawers and display cabinets have been emptied but nothing has been too badly damaged

BUFFY: I wonder what they were looking for

SPIKE: And whether they found it or not

BUFFY: Did you get a good look at them?

SPIKE: Nope, too dark.

BUFFY: I'd better go call Giles and Anya

She leaves to use the phone and while she's gone Spike looks around to see if he can find any clues. He spies something on the floor near where he'd been fighting and picks it up. It's a gold talisman on a chain. There is something engraved on it and he looks closer to see what it is.

Suddenly he is grabbed from behind. It's the guys he and Buffy had been fighting only now we can see their faces; they look like ventriloquist dummies. Before Spike can cry out to Buffy one of the demons ties a gag over his mouth and another stabs him in the neck with a small needle. Spike's struggles weaken and then stop as he passes out. The talisman slips from his limp fingers and drops to the floor. One of the demons picks it up and fastens it around Spike's neck. They then pick him up and carry him away.

Moments later Buffy emerges, clearly having heard none of the struggle that has gone on.

BUFFY: The whole gang is coming over. Did you find anything?

She sees the shop is empty and that the door is now wide open.

BUFFY: Spike?

She does a quick look around but can't see him. She heads outside.

BUFFY: Spike?

The street is deserted and there's no sign of Spike or the demons. Buffy begins to look worried and heads back inside, as she moves to check the training room she spots the needle and picks it up, she looks closely and sees it glistening with some sort of green liquid.

BUFFY [quietly]: Weird

* * *

Later everyone has assembled at the shop. Dawn is in her pyjama's, clearly having been woken up. Giles is inspecting the needle Buffy found.

GILES: It appears to be coated in a very strong sleeping draught, usually used to subdue demons.

BUFFY: Or vampires.

She's clearly upset that something has happened to Spike but the others don't see it. Or don't want to see it. All except Dawn who is worried about her friend and can see that Buffy is too. She moves over to her sister and wraps an arm around her.

DAWN: Don't worry Buffy, Spike's tough. I'm sure he's ok.

Buffy smiles tightly, she wants to reassure Dawn.

BUFFY: I'll find him

WILLOW: You think this has something to do with all the singing?

BUFFY: Maybe. I'm guessing when we find Spike we'll find out who's responsible for this.

* * *

Inside The Bronze. We close in on a pair of feet and pan up slowly to reveal a bright red demon dressed in a red suit. He begins to tap dance, moving across the stage and down the steps as he does. Finally he comes to a stop at the pool table and looks down.

SWEET: Well, now, this is interesting. Not what I expected at all.

Spike is lying on the table, still asleep, with the talisman glittering around his neck. Sweet fingers it for a moment and then sighs.

SWEET: Oh well, the show must go on.

Spike begins to stir, his eyes flickering beneath their lids as he struggles back to consciousness.

SPIKE [murmuring in his sleep]: Slayer?

Sweet suddenly looks interested.

SWEET: The Slayer? Here? [he turns to address his minions, the ones who kidnapped Spike] Find her and bring her to me.

The minions head out and Sweet turns back to watch Spike who is still not fully awake.

SWEET: Looks like I've found a better deal

* * *

Back at the shop everyone is heading out to look for Spike.

DAWN: I want to help!

Buffy understands her sister is worried about Spike, but she's not going to have her putting herself in danger for him.

BUFFY: You are helping. You need to stay here with Tara and help look for a spell to help us find him.

TARA: I can't do it alone, Dawnie. I need your help.

This seems to pacify Dawn and she finally nods her head.

DAWN: Ok, I'll stay.

Buffy shoots Tara a thankful look. She turns to leave and sees one of Sweets minions stood in the doorway. Before she can move he begins to speak.

MINION: My master has your friend hostage at the Bronze because he summoned him but he wants you in exchange.

He turns and runs, leaving Buffy stood there.

BUFFY [quietly and sadly]: He said he didn't have anything to do with this.

XANDER: You're not gonna go are you? I mean it's only Spike. We're better off without him.

Buffy hears a slight echo of Spike's song in her head and she looks up at Xander with steely resolve.

BUFFY: I'm going.

Everyone except Dawn looks horrified at the idea of Buffy risking her life to save Spike.

WILLOW: Buffy, you can't. You could get killed.

BUFFY [snapping]: Again? Well, that's a chance I have to take. I'm not just going to leave Spike; he's one of us now. Didn't you say he worked with you all summer while I was gone?

Everyone falls silent and finally Dawn moves over and hugs her.

DAWN: Be careful.

Buffy smiles, thankful that at least someone supports her decision. Without another word she turns and heads out into the night. Everyone stands in silence while they try and process what just happened.

DAWN: Are you going to stand here all night or are you going to go and help her.

This seems to snap everyone out of it and they grab weapons, quickly heading out to follow Buffy. Dawn and Tara are now alone.

DAWN: What are we going to do now? We don't need the locator spell.

TARA: I guess we wait here.

Dawn sighs, looking out at the door, hating the fact that two people she cares about are in danger and she's just sat around doing nothing. Finally she gets up and runs out.

DAWN: I'm going after them.

Tara runs after her

TARA: Dawn, no. It's too dangerous.

She catches up with Dawn at the end of the street and grabs hold of her.

DAWN: I can't just sit here. I want to be there. What if something happens to Buffy? She won't even be able to say goodbye this time.

TARA: Dawn, Buffy wouldn't want you to be in danger.

DAWN: I'll stay out of the way, I promise. I just want to be there.

Finally Tara gives in.

TARA: Ok, but you stay near me and if it gets too dangerous we're leaving.

Dawn nods and the two of them head towards the Bronze quickly.

Buffy is walking towards the Bronze alone and deep in thought. She realises that she is about to face death yet again and softly begins to sing as she walks

BUFFY:  
I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?

BUFFY:  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me?  
When will life be through with me?

BUFFY:  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

[Spike's voice echoes]:  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

BUFFY:  
One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

BUFFY:  
One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly  
Away

She arrives at the door of the Bronze, takes a deep breath and steps inside.

Sweet is now up on the stage, Spike beside him, tied up.

SPIKE: Buffy, get out of here.

BUFFY: No, I'm not leaving you.

Sweet seems entertained by all this and watches the interaction without speaking.

SPIKE: You can't beat him, just go.

BUFFY: Can't beat him? Didn't they say the same thing about Glory?

SPIKE: Yeah, and look where that got you.

Buffy shoots him a look and he suddenly realises what she's saying. If she can't beat Sweet then she's going to die trying.

SPIKE: Buffy, no, I won't let you do this for me.

SWEET [to Spike]: I don't think you can do too much about it

SPIKE: Look, I know this is hard for you, but you'd got to live. I can't lose you again.

BUFFY: Live? What's to live for?

She begins to sing

BUFFY:  
Life's a show  
And we all play our parts  
And when the music starts  
We open up our hearts.  
It's all right  
If some things come out wrong  
[looks over, sees the minions holding pool cues]  
We'll sing a happy song  
And you can sing along.

The beat changes to a harsh hard-rock tune with lots of electric guitar. The minions attack.

BUFFY:  
Where there's life [grabs pool cue from minion, hits him]  
There's hope  
Every day's [elbows second minion]  
A gift  
Wishes can [kick]  
Come true  
Whistle while [punch]  
You work [blow with pool cue]  
So hard [blow]  
All day [throws pool cue, impales third minion]

Back to the original ballad melody.

BUFFY: To be like other girls.

Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn run in.

BUFFY:  
To fit in in this glittering world. [Sweet watching, listening]  
Don't give me songs. Don't give me songs.  
Don't give me songs.  
Give me something to sing about.  
I need something to sing about

BUFFY:  
Life's a song  
You don't get to rehearse.  
And every single verse  
Can make it that much worse.  
[Buffy puts up a hand as if to shield herself from the sight of her friends]  
Still my friends  
Don't know why I ignore  
The million things or more  
I should be dancing for.

BUFFY:  
All the joy  
Life sends  
Family  
And friends  
All the twists  
And bends  
Knowing that  
It ends  
Well that  
Depends

BUFFY:  
On if they let you go  
[looking around at the Scoobies]  
On if they know enough to know  
That when you've bowed  
You leave the crowd.

BUFFY:  
There was no pain  
No fear, no doubt  
Till they pulled me out  
Of Heaven.  
[looks back at the others. Giles and Xander looking surprised]  
So that's my refrain.  
[Willow looking horrified]  
I live in Hell  
[Xander looking horrified]  
'Cause I've been expelled  
From Heaven  
I think I was in Heaven  
[Willow looking horrified]  
So give me something to sing about.  
[whirls around to look at Sweet]  
Please  
Give me something...

Buffy is now looking desperate. She wants so badly to be happy that there are tears in her eyes. The look on Spike's face matches her own. He is sharing her pain and wants to do something about it. He begins to sing back to her, softly and gently

SPIKE:  
Life's not a song  
Life isn't bliss  
Life is just this  
It's living

SPIKE:  
You'll get along  
The pain that you feel  
You only can heal  
By living

SPIKE:  
You have to go one living  
So one of us is living.

Silent tears now roll down Buffy's cheeks. Now that everyone knows it's like a huge burden has been lifted from her and she's realised that death isn't the answer.

Sweet stands up and with a snap of his fingers the ropes that have been binding Spike disappear, the talisman also vanishes from around his neck. He gets up, moves over to Buffy and pulls her into his arms. She cries softly into his shoulder.

SWEET: Well, it seems my work is done here. Time for my curtain call

With a dramatic bow he vanishes, as do all his minions.

Still nestled in Spike's arms she turns to face the others who still look horrified. She offers them a reassuring smile. She's ready to live again now but she's going to need their help.

She looks back at Spike who looks relieved to see her still there with him. She snuggles closer to him, relishing the comfort she finds in his arms

BUFFY: Can you give us a minute

Reluctantly everyone heads outside, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.

Buffy reaches up and gently strokes Spike's cheek, brushing away his own tears.

BUFFY: Thank you. For saving me.

SPIKE: Thanks for not leaving.

They both smile uncertainly, not really sure where to go next.

BUFFY: Spike, there's something I have to tell you. When I realised something had happened to you back at the shop I got scared, really scared. I thought about what it would be like without you in my life and I hated it. Ever since I've been back you're the only one who's understood me and been there for me. I don't ever want to feel like that again.

Spike pauses, struggling to find the courage to say what she wants to say. Spike watches her with surprise, confusion and hopefulness

BUFFY [whispering]: I-I love you. It's scary, but I do.

Spike smiles with complete happiness and strokes her cheek. Buffy looks at him with fear and trepidation

BUFFY: So where do we go from here?

Spike begins to sing

SPIKE:  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

 

SPIKE:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Buffy smiles, feeling more secure in her love for Spike after hearing his words. She begins to sing too

BUFFY:  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

BUFFY and SPIKE:  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

BUFFY:  
It all revolves around you

BUFFY and SPIKE:  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you (I love you) until the end of time

BUFFY and SPIKE:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

BUFFY:  
Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

BUFFY and SPIKE:  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

As the song ends they kiss passionately and with total love. The curtains close

The End


End file.
